1. Field
The disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has excellent features as an active light-emitting type display device. For example, the organic light-emitting display apparatus not only has a wide viewing angle and a high contrast ratio but also may be driven at a low voltage. Furthermore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is thin and lightweight and has a fast response time. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is being noted as a next-generation display device.
Such a light-emitting device is divided into an inorganic light-emitting device and an organic light-emitting device according to a material of an emission layer of the light-emitting device. The organic light-emitting device has better features in terms of luminance, response time, and the like than the inorganic light-emitting device and enables color display. Thus, development of the organic light-emitting device is in active progress recently.
The organic light-emitting device may be degraded due to permeation of external oxygen and moisture. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting device should be protected from the permeation of external oxygen and moisture in order to improve reliability. To solve the problem, research on a method of sealing the organic light-emitting device by using an inorganic material sealant such as a frit is in progress. However, such a frit encapsulation structure damages the organic light-emitting device because a high-temperature bonding process is required to cure the frit, is unfavorable for a substrate having a large area because it takes considerable time to irradiate laser, and degrades the device integrity.